Not so perfect perfect Percy
by FFA Member
Summary: What if Perfect Percy wasn't so perfect growing up. This is a one-shot of Bill caring for his two brothers, Charlie and Percy while their parents are away. Does contain spanking of minors


After** binge-watching Harry Potter, I started thinking. What was Percy like as a young kid? We all see Percy as the Perfect Prefect Percy, but what if he wasn't always a Perfect Prefect Percy. **

**This is a one-shot of Percy with his two older siblings and their parents. Depending on rather or not you guys like this one-shot. I may write a bit more about Percy growing up. **

**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta.**

Today couldn't get any worse for a young child, today seemed like it was the end of the world. Not only were his parents going on a three-day trip, but they were leaving Bill in charge! Percy kicked a toy broom that laid on his bedroom floor, it wasn't fair! To make everything worse, they wouldn't even let him come! He threw himself onto his bed in frustration. A small knock sounded on the other side of the door. Great, just what he wanted.

"Percy," Arthur's soft voice sounded from the other side. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Go away," Percy mumbled. He buried his face in his pillow, hoping his father would just leave him alone.

"Percy," Arthur grumbled. He opened the door, a low sigh escaped his lips. "Percy, please look at me." He made his way towards the bed.

"NO! GO AWAY!." Percy shouted, before burying his face back into his pillow. A sharp stinging swat to his backside shot him up like a rocket. "What was that for?" He demanded as he tried to rub the sting away.

"I know you're upset that you can't come, but that doesn't mean you can get away with talking to me like that," Arthur said, sternly. "Your mother and I have to go for a few days. If it wasn't important, we wouldn't be going. Bill is in charge while we are gone, I expect that you will behave for him."

"I don't want you guys to leave," Percy's voice made him sound younger than he really was. He'd never been away from his parents for more than a day. With all the scary talk that the adults been having the past few days, terrified him beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. "I don't want to lose you," his voice quivered.

"Oh Percy," Arthur gathered the young child in his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to us; we'll be back before you know it."He landed a kiss on the child's forehead."Come on, let's go downstairs. We're about to leave in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." He took his father's hand, before making their way down the stairs to the living room. Sitting in his favorite chair was Bill, Charlie sat on the floor with his Hogwarts books. Standing in the middle was Molly, packing the last of their bags.

Molly glanced up when the two of them came in. "Oh Percy," she grabbed her youngest son, bringing him into a huge hug."I'm going to miss you so much," her voice was soft and soothing. "You will behave yourself, won't you?

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. A gentle finger lifted his chin up, making him meet his mothers kind eyes. "I'm going to miss you." He threw himself into his mothers comforting arms.

"We're going to miss you too." She gave him one last squeeze, before letting him go. Molly glanced at her other two boys. "Your father and I need to be on our way. Charlie, Percy I expect you both to listen to your brother. He has our permission to punish both of you if you guys act up."

"WHAT!" Percy shouted. "There's no way HE is going to punish me! He has no right!"Percy shrieked.

"Percy," both Molly and Arthur warned at the same time.

"NO! HE HAS NO RIGHT!"Percy shouted again, before storming off to his room.

Molly tried to make her way to where Percy had gone but was stopped by Arthur. "We can't do this properly right now. The boys just scared, scared we're not going to come back. Punishing him right now isn't going to do him any good."He glanced over at their other two boys, who stared on in shock."He'll come around in a few hours, once he calms down a bit."He took his wand out, putting a shrinking spell on their bags."If we don't get going now, we're going to be late."With one last goodbye to their two boys, they grabbed their stuff then left.

His stomach growled like an angry werewolf, reminding the child of the events that had unfolded the past few hours. That morning at breakfast, their parents had gotten an owl, saying that they were needed for some sort of important business. They floored Minerva, who thankfully agreed to take Ron and Ginny while the two were away. Wanting to get away from everyone, he ran from the breakfast table, shooting himself towards his bedroom. It was no surprise that his father had come up to talk to him. Percy shook his head, ridding him of those thoughts as his stomach growled again.

With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed. The last thing he wanted was to face his older brothers. He gave one last glance to his bed, it was now or never. Percy slowly made his way downstairs. The smell of food hit him like a brick wall. Part of him screamed to turn back to the safety of his room. While the other part told him to go eat. Unfortunately, for him, his demanding stomach won the fight.

"Dang it, Charlie!" Bill snapped, as the sound of plates crashed to the ground.

Thinking someone happened, Percy flew down the stairs, to where his brothers were. Broken plates laid scattered across the floor. Soup dripped off the table, causing a nasty pile on the floor. Charlie stood next to his chair, as if he wasn't believing what just happened.

"Don't just stand there," Bill said frantically to his brothers."Help me clean this up."He tried his best to clean the table with rags.

"I didn't do anything," Percy snapped. "He was the one that did it!" He pointed towards Charlie, "HE's the one that did it. He should clean it up, not me!"He stomped his foot, trying to prove his point.

"Drop that tone," Bill warned."You might be able to get away with just about anything for being the perfect Percy. But I will not put up with it while they're gone."

Percy turned on his heels, there was no way he was going to clean up a mess he didn't make.

"Oh no, you don't." Before Percy could get anywhere, Bill grabbed the child's arm. Without thinking about what he was doing, Percy sank his teeth into Bill's arm. "OW!" He yanked his arm back, small droplets of blood slowly rolled down his arm.

"Bill...I...I..I'm..sorry."Percy stumbled over his words. He may not have liked his older brother much, but he didn't mean to cause his brother pain.

"Corner. now!" Bill seethed through his teeth. To his surprise, his younger brother didn't even argue as he made his way to the corner. Bill glanced over at Charlie, who was standing there in a daze. "Charlie, please head to your room for a bit, while I clean this up."

"But, I haven't done anything wrong." He stammered.

Bill ran his hand over his face, being sent to one's room had always been part of the punishment in the Weasley's house. "I'm not punishing you, Charlie." Bill glanced over to where Percy was standing in the corner. The child's shoulders were already shaking with the sobs that he held in, which made what came next a lot harder.

Charlie gave a quick nod, understanding what his brother was hinting at. "I'll be back down later to help fix lunch." Without waiting for a reply, he dashed up the stairs.

Percy risked a glance behind him; his oldest brother started cleaning up the spilled food again. Percy laid his forehead back against the wall, tears raced down his face. How can I be so stupid? He thought to himself.

"Percy," Bill walked up behind his brother, causing him to jump in surprise."I know you're hurt and angry that they left, so are Charlie and I. I want nothing more than to have them be here with us, and not out there where it's so dangerous. However, that doesn't excuse your behaver today. It doesn't excuse you bitting me."He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

* * *

**Flashback**

Arthur stood in front of his oldest son, it wasn't long before he and Molly had to depart for a few days. "I know you've never had to care for your brothers alone before; I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir," Bill nodded.

"I'm expecting your brothers to behave themselves. However, if they find themselves in trouble, you do have permission to punish them. If they do anything to endanger themselves, you can swat them. With that said, if you abuse that power young man, you will find yourself over my lap with a very sore backside. Do I make myself clear?"

Bill's stomach did flipflops with the threat of a spanking. It'd been ages since he'd felt the sting of the hairbrush, he didn't want to feel it anytime soon. "Yes sir, I won't abuse the power."

"Good," Arthur ran his hand through his son's hair. "I'm proud that you're stepping up when things go wrong."

* * *

**End of flashback**

Bill hesitated a second, his brother didn't endanger himself, just bit like a vampire. He stood there; millions of thoughts raced through his mind, trying to think of what to do. When Percy was just five, he'd bitten Charlie, which earned him a single swat on the backside. Percy was older now and knew better than that. Bill swallowed hard, his father's threat rang through his ears. If he chose the wrong punishment, he could easily be on the receiving end of his mother's hairbrush.

"Here's what we're going to do. I want you to stay in the corner for a few more minutes while I talk to Charlie." He ruffled his younger brothers hair, then quickly headed to his brother's room. Without knocking, he entered into the room.

"HEY!" Charlie shot up from his bed, the book he'd been reading crashed to the floor. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry," Bill walked over to the bed."I need to ask you about Percy. I know I'm the one in charge, but I just need a second opinion."

"Okay..." He sat back down on his bed, staring questionably at his older brother.

"Before father left, he had given me permission to punish you guys." Bill ignored the nervous look on his brothers face. "He said if either of you were to put yourself in danger, I have permission to swat either one of you. However, if I was to abuse the power, he..."Bill's voice broke off, not wanting to admit the rest of the conversation."He said if I abused the power, he'd whoop me."He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"You're worried you'll get in trouble for swatting Percy for him bitting you." Charlie guessed.

"Last time he bit someone, he got a single swat for it. But, he didn't put himself in danger..." His voice trailed off again.

"What would happen if he'd bitten mum?" Charlie asked.

"That's crazy," Bill chuckled."There's no way Percy would be stupid enough to bite mum."

"That's not that point! If he did bite mum, what would she have done?"Charlie urged.

"She'd pulled him over her lap right then and there." He glanced at the door, then back at Charlie. "I just hope this is the right choice."

"If it's not, you won't be sitting for a few days." Charlie chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping!" Bill made his way back towards the door. "Why does this have to be so hard?" He muttered, before heading back downstairs to where his brother was at. He took a deep breath, "Percy, please follow me."He made his way over to the couch, followed by his younger brother.

"Please, I'm sorry," Percy begged, not wanting to feel the sting of his brother's hand.

"I'm sorry little brother, but I have no choice." He grabbed his brother's arm, leading him over his lap. Bill laid his right arm on Percy's back. "Do you know why you're getting punished?"

"Be...because I bit you."More tears raced down his face, "I'm sorry."

Bill swallowed hard, trying to keep his nerve. This was the first time he'd ever spanked one of his brothers. Granted he'd delivered a well-placed swat here and there, but never a full-fledged spanking. Before he could change his mind, he raised his left arm, then brought it down on his brother's backside.

Percy yelped when the first swat landed, before he could register the pain, the second swat landed followed by several quick sharp swats. "Please stop, I'm sorry." He begged the pain was becoming unbearable. He sobbed as another smack landed on his already smarting backside.

"It's over now," a cracked voice said. "It's okay now, everything is okay." He muttered, not only trying to convince his brother but also himself. He reached down, picking up his brother into a hug. "Please don't ever make me half to do that to you ever again."

"M' sorry," Percy buried his face in the crack of his brother's neck."M' sorry."

"I know you are." Bill rubbed reassuring circles on the small back. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay. Just promise me everything will go smoothly for the next few days."

"I promise," Percy muttered, tiredly.

* * *

**I only planned to keep this a one-shot. However, if you guys want this to be a chapter story, please let me know and I'll turn it into multiple chapters. **


End file.
